Atlantis: The Silent School
Atlantis: The Silent School is a Tier 9 Alert in Atlantis released in November 2018. Access to Atlantis: The Silent School requires a Combat Rating of 241 and has a suggested CR of 247. It rewards 3 Rath Crowns and Marks of Victory. Access to Atlantis is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Story Enter the mysterious Silent School with Aqualad and King Shark and find the Trident of Poseidon! Characters The Combat Rating of the enemies is 258 for the episode and 243 for the event. Map Walkthrough Talk to Aqualad and take out the first room of Silent School Acolytes. Aqualad and King Shark will go off on their own route, leaving you to traverse the Silent School on your own. For the first part of the instance, you have to go through several rooms, and they are random. There are also rooms consisting only of mobs for you to take out like in the first room; it is possible to get themed room but not having to do the themed challenge but only have to take out the mobs. You seem to get 2 random challenge rooms and 2 rooms with only mobs in a run. Gemini Four coloured portals spawn Eyes of the Gemini that attack you (along with 2 untargetable Zodiac mages). You must interact with each portal to close them. It seems that you will get burned if your role doesn't match the portal color. Blue: controller, green: healer, yellow: tank, red: damage The red portal in the center can only be closed after the yellow, green, and blues ones are close. Cancer You face the Crustacean Guardian. All players are turned into Brine Hatchlings with 3 abilities: *A biting basic attack *'Taunt': Causes the Crustacean Guardian to follow you. *'Cleansing Spray': Heals yourself. In the first phase of the fight you must first interact with the mage (makes you snap at his ankles, distracting him), then the artifact in the center of the room. You must push the right moonstone in the right shark statue's mouth by moving against it. There will be 3 moonstones, two are fakes but there doesn't seem anyway to tell other than trial and error (once an incorrect moonstone is used it turns into a stone ball so it is easy to tell apart). The Crustacean Guardian only has one attack in this phase - a stomp Lethal attack that deals 25000 damage with massive knockback. Your Cleansing Spray can heal some 30000 health but it is a pretty long cooldown. However, the Crustacean Guardian moves slowly so as long as you keep moving he would have a hard time hitting you (a player should use Taunt to lure it away from other players attempting to put the moonstone in the right place). Gongs near the walls can also stun the Guardian temporarily. After you succeed in placing the moonstone, you are turned back to normal and fight the Crustacean Guardian as normal. Pisces The pillar in the center of the room is surrounded by 8 statues: 4 eel statues and 4 shark statues interspersed with each other. Eel statues zaps you with lightning that can bounce to other players if you stand in front of them too long (Lethal attack warned). Each of the 4 shark statues will always be in one of 4 different states, in clockwise order: *Inactive (and therefore safe to stand in front of) *Spewing red Acidic Chum that deals damage over time (but also weakens the Living Statues that attack you, if you lure them into it) *Emitting a white Water Spray that pushes you away *Emitting a white Wind Vortex that pulls you in and then biting you The 4 statues will rotate in states clockwise. The Wind Vortex statue will start using Water Spray, the one using Water Spray will start using Acidic Chum, the one using Acidic Chum will go inactive, and the inactive one will start using Wind Vortex. There is a timer in the center of the pillar indicating this (timer starts when the statues pause in creating hazards, and ends before they restart with a new hazard). If you want to avoid those hazards, basically follow the red Acidic Chum clockwise around the room because whenever you see it from a statue, the next rotation that statue will be inactive. Aries Barnunculous is the boss of this room. It is invulnerable at the beginning. You must defeat Barnacle Golems spawns in the room, pick up the crystals they drop, then smash it into the central crystal in the room, with the boss taking more damage with each crystal until you deal full damage. Barnunculous does a lot of damage with his ranged and melee attacks, and has a Lethal attack in which it rolls up into a ball and charges, dealing massive damage that could one-hit KO players. Crown of Thorns Golem The Crown of Thorns Golem would occasionally shield itself from all attacks and summon two large thorn vines, which must be KO'ed to make the Golem targetable again. It also summons many Thorn Acolytes to attack. It has a Lethal attack in which its whole body flops to the ground, dealing heavy damage to all targets in front of it. Once defeated, it sinks into the ground, forming a portal into the inner sanctum, as well as leaving behind a crystal. Aqualad would collect the crystal and deliver it to Mera as it may be useful. The Faceless One There are three artifacts around the room: *Dead King's Sword (south) - while active, summons multiple images of Dead King's Sword that are mobile and attack you. It must be sated by interacting with it, which will hit you for very close to your max health so you must be at full or you will be instantly KO'ed. The damage is unaffected by Shield Powers, but using those are still very helpful as it prevents you from falling below your maximum from NPC attacks during the channel. *Skull of Triton (west) - while active, may mind-control players to attack other players (duration reduced by mashing left mouse button, or equivalent). It can be destroyed as a normal attackable object. *Shield of Life (east) - while active, summons invisible Veiled Threats. Disabled by sacrificing health over time to it, not as dangerous as Dead King's Sword. Must be deactivated four times to permanently disable it. Self-damage unaffected by Shield Powers. You must disable artifacts to prevent them from healing The Faceless One. Additionally, the Sigil of Sight (large eye on floor, northwest) turns Veiled Threats into visible Silent School Shades (although they can be damaged normally while invisible). There is an orange restoration barrel just north of it. The Sigil of Summoning in southwest binds some enemy golems to you, fighting for your team instead. The Faceless One himself fights with Hand Blasters, summons Silent School mages, and has a number of special attacks: *'Bolt Barrage' A rapid-fire barrage of projectiles, targeted at one player. *'Call of the Deep': Rarely used, but deals extreme damage to all players. Rewards *CR 241-273: Marks of Victory, Rath Crowns, Loot Items *CR >273: Rath Crowns, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Atlantis: Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Call Me Kaldur (Investigations) *Heraldry of Atlantis (Briefings) *Rise of the House of Rath (Investigations) *The Lost Crystals of Power (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Absolutely No Distractions!: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, no one can use a gong or Taunt while in Brinehulk form to distract the Crustacean Guardian. (25 Points) * Artifact Anarchy!: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the second boss fight, disable each artifact before defeating the Faceless One. (25 Points) *Artifact Avoidance: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the second boss fight, defeat the Faceless One without disabling any of the artifacts. (50 Points), grants title: the Astrologer *Barnacle Blast: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Aries Challenge, defeat Barnunculous within 3 seconds after its shield has been fully removed. (25 Points) *Barnunculous - Roll Out!: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Aries Challenge, all members must avoid being hit by the Barnunculous' Barnacle Boulder Roll attack. (25 Points) *Be My Chum!: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Pisces Challenge, defeat each Living Statue while it is standing in the pools of chum. (25 Points) *Electric Avenue: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Pisces Challenge, all members of the party must avoid to be shocked by the eel statues. (25 Points) *Guardian Golem Galore: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the second boss fight, summon one of each type of Golem (Barnacle, Coral, Water) in a single run. (10 Points) *If a Tree Falls: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the first boss fight, all Thorn Magi must be hit at least once by the Thorn Golem's Timber attack. (25 Points) *Nobody Burns Me: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Gemini Challenge, use proper roles to avoid being burned by the Eye of Gemini pedestal flames in a single run (25 Points), grants title: Seer *Sick Burn: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Gemini Challenge, use incorrect roles to ensure all of Eye of Gemini pedestal flames burn you in a single run. (25 Points) *Starving Starving Sharks!: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Cancer Challenge, destroy the correct Moonstone in under 60 seconds after it is freed from the Cancer Artifact. (25 Points) *The Eyes Have It: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Gemini Challenge, defeat 10 of each color Lesser Eye of Gemini in a single run. (25 Points) *Timber!: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the first boss fight, all members must avoid being hit by the Thorn Golem's Timber attack. (25 Points) *Whack a Barnacle!: During the Atlantis: The Silent School (Normal) Alert, in the Aries Challenge, defeat 20 Barnacle Golems in a single run. (10 Points) Trivia *In the subtitles, Pisces is misspelt as "Pieces". *The crystal Aqualad collects is central to Atlantis: Crown of Thorns. *The Shield of Life and Skull of Triton return in Atlantis: The Throne, being two of the artifacts channelled by Corum Rath, albeit with different effects. Gallery Silent School (1).jpg Silent School (2).jpg Silent School (19).jpg Silent School (17).jpg Silent School (18).jpg Silent School (15).jpg Silent School (12).jpg Silent School (13).jpg Silent School (14).jpg Silent School (3).jpg Silent School (11).jpg Silent School (4).jpg Silent School (5).jpg Silent School (16).jpg Silent School (20).jpg Category:Alerts Category:4 Players